Stella
' Stella',' the Magenta Bird' is a bird that first appears in the Angry Birds Seasonsepisode Back to School, released on August 16. She is the second to be a playable female, after the White Bird (third if one counts Jewel from Angry Birds Rio), and the first new playable bird to be female that wasn't part of the original Flock (the next isSilver). Appearance Stella is a pink round bird with three pink plume feathers on top of her head, blue eyes with eyelashes and a short yellow beak. The color of her breast is light pink and has three black feathers at her back. In the film version, Stella appears as a pink anthropomorphic Galah and is identical to her game counterpart but with minor changes. Her pink feathers on top of her head are now five instead of three and the tip of her feather top are dark pink. She also has a long orange feet and has pink arms similar to Red's (though she is surprisingly taller). Personality As Stella likes to blows bubbles, she may be a young member of The Flock. She shows signs of being childish, but also very cunning, as she quickly thwarts the pigs' plans before they can launch them[1]. She gets enraged easily, but is very happy when not. It was revealed in the Angry Birds Hatching a Universe and other media that she is a teenager. She is sometimes stubborn and unruly, and hates being told what to do. From the Angry Birds Official Website: In Angry Birds Stella and Angry Birds Stella (Animated Series), she is much older, around the age of a teenager. She is shown to have a extremely caring nature, and can instantly forgive anyone for their past wrongs to her. She tries her best to keep other birds happy and stays an optimist. Her heart is loyal and will fight for her friends and even at times, her enemies. Stella's the star of the show and the bird all the others look up to. She may look cute and cuddly, but don't be fooled - if you push her too far, she'll soon reveal her blazing-hot temper! that's just how she rolls, sweet on the outside, and fierce on the inside. She's a keen adventurer and is always on the look out for fun, which emans she can get borde and grumpy if there's nothing to do. She's also extremely ambitious, and loves taking on tough challenges - but this means that she bites off more than she can chew... She's an amazing parkour athlete - cheetah fast and awesomely acrobatic. In the movie version, Stella has many friends in Bird Island including Bomb as seen in the international theatrical trailer which she tries to surprise Bomb along with her friends in his birthday but due to Bomb's personality for being blown when he got shocked and surprised he exploded her house as he apologizes to her and her friends for the accident he made. Stella also speaks in a strong valley girl accent. Pink bird.png 2.png Category:Female Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Animated Category:Good Characters Category:Main Character